Infinite Romance
by Insane Happiness
Summary: Ichika and the girls have grown up. They are now married and have kids. Lets see how their children handle I.S Academy like their parents did. (Rated M for this may contain Lemons in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a nice, calm afternoon in the small village of Magome to Tsumago, Japan. A young woman lay under the newly blooming Sakura tree that had just

emerged from its long, winter hibernation. She wore lounge shorts and an oversized t-shirt, her I.S. unit dangling from her neck in the form of a chain necklace.

"Xunlie-chan! Vere are you?" her German friend Nathaniel yelled. She didn't want to be at training that day so she decided to ditch class. After a few minutes,

she finally saw him running up the hill in his red, black, and white school uniform. Panting, he said "So zis is vere you have been hiding!" He folded his

arms across his chest and gave her a stern look. "Oh relax would you?" she said while sitting up, rubbing her eyes and brushing her long, black hair

out of her face. "Relax?!" he asked surprised at her response "How can I relax?! Instructor Orimura has been making me run laps around ze dormitory

every time I come back to her empty-handed." She giggled and pressed her index finger against his lips, causing him to blush immensely. "You got me

to stand up, but I'm not walking." She activates her I.S and flies back to the training arena. Ticked off at her, he activates his and follows after her.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Miss Chifuyu Orimura yells at Xunlie. Nathan lands behind Xunlie, panting heavily. "I found her zis time, Instructor

Orimura." He says with a sigh. Chifuyu crosses her arms and gives the new German Representative Candidate a pitiful smile. "Nice work Bodëwig. As

promised you get an extended shower period and 15 more minutes of sleep tomorrow morning." Xunlie glared at Nathan, her eyeballs burning through his skull.

"You brought me back for a reward? All you had to do was ask and I would've come!" she said angered. "And as for you, Miss Huang…" their ruthless

teacher turned towards Xunlie. "You will run 15 laps around the dormitory for abandoning your training." Xunlie started to picture how long that would take her.

"B-but Miss Orimura! Do you realize how long that will take?!" she stammered, asking her instructor. "Then you should start running now so you'll be done

before dark. "Don't worry Xunlie I'll stay here with you until you finish." Nathaniel said smiling at her. Blushing, she took off running.

 **So this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever, please leave a favorite and a review**


	2. Chapter 2: From Sweat to Soiree

"God, I feel like I'm going to puke." Xunlie said, laying on her back on the sidewalk. "Damn you Bodëwig." She cursed under her breath. Almost on cue, Nathaniel casually jogs over to her, a huge smile plastered across his face. "God Nathan, you seem to be enjoying my pain over on the sidelines." She scoffed at him and looked down at the crumbled and eroded pavement. "Oh, don't be like zat. I'm happy because you have finally finished ze punishment and can join me for dinner!" He said happily. "Pfft, why would I want to join you for dinner after you sold me out to Orimura?" She slowly stood up and leaned up against nearby tree, slowly regaining her balance. "Please join me, I vould like nothing more than to dine vith you tonight." Being playful, he acts romantically towards her, making her blush a crimson shade of red. "F-fine!" She stuttered nervously. "You will be paying though, you sold me out after all." She said stubbornly. "Of course…" He smiled. "…it is only polite to treat a lady to her meal." He bowed to her, causing her to blush again. "B-Baka!" She yelled at him. As they walked down the hallway, all of the other girls at I.S Academy stared enviously towards the two of them. "He's only the second male ever to be able to pilot an I.S" one of the girls whispered. Another replied to her. "After his dad, Ichika Orimura of course. 'Ohh, wasn't he the one who got married to the German representative candidate?" Another one of the girls asked. They continued the conversation as Nathaniel and Xunlie walked into the cafeteria. They got in line, Nathaniel bought both of them dinner, then went to sit down at a table for two. As the two of them ate, Nathan blushed a soft red. Xunlie looked up at him, annoyed. "Why is your face red Bodëwig?" He chuckled. "It is almost like we are on a date together. 'Why would I want to go on a date with you?!" She asked him toughly, even though she was already blushing a dark shade of red. "Don't worry Xunlie-chan, this is just me treating you to dinner. I was only teasing you." He chuckled and winked at her. She wiped her face with a napkin and calmly stood up. "I'm finished. I will be heading to bed now. Goodnight and thank you for the meal." As she began to walk away, Nathan stood up and linked elbows with her. "It is only proper for a gentleman to escort his date to her room." She blushed "D-date? Th-this was only dinner for your information." She was trying her best to keep herself together as the two of them walked down the quiet corridor of the dormitory. "I had a great dinner Xunlie-chan, thank you for joining me." He led her to the door of her room where he bowed to her, making her blush. "Here is a gift for such a beautiful lady." He handed her a white rose and bowed one more time. "Well, I will be heading back to my room now. Goodnight, Xunlie-chan." He silently turned around and walked back down the corridor. Xunlie walked into her room and quickly closed the door, holding the rose close to her chest. "Goodnight…Nathaniel." She blushed and laid back on her bed, quietly falling asleep.


End file.
